Fetish
by Asakura Seita
Summary: Amon tak pernah menyadari bahwa Kaneki selama ini mempunyai fetish. AU, Shounen-ai, warning di akhir. RnR?


_a Fan Fiction by Kurokawa Akihiro_

 _" Fetish "_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui_

 _ **Warning**_ _! AU, Shounen-ai, BL, warning di akhir yang nyerempet ke M._

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

Malam itu Amon terlihat sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan untuk dikumpulkan besok pagi. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamata yang menurun, iris hitamnya membaca ulang kalimat yang tertera di laporan, mengetikkan nama sebagai final, Amon Kotarou selesai dengan laporannya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam sekarang. Amon melirik ke arah ruang tamunya, mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang membelakanginya, pemuda itu bermain-main dengan _remote_ di tangannya, mengganti saluran TV dengan bosan. Amon melepas kacamata yang semula membingkai maniknya, kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Hee, kau belum tidur rupanya. Insomnia?" tanya Amon seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa merah, maniknya menatap layar kaca yang menampilkan acara musik mingguan.

"Sepertinya begitu," Kaneki meletakkan _remote_ nya di atas meja. "kau sudah selesai dengan laporanmu?"

Amon mengangguk, "Kepalaku pusing, sepertinya _minus_ di mataku bertambah." ucapnya seraya mencuri pandang ke arah sang remaja, kode keras.

Kaneki menurunkan kakinya yang semula berada di atas sofa, meletakkan bantal yang semula dipeluknya ke pinggiran sofa. Tangannya menepuk paha, mengisyaratkan Amon untuk merebahkan diri di sofa. Amon tersenyum senang, menuruti perintah sang uke dengan senang hati.

Amon menyamankan kepalanya di atas paha Kaneki, manik hitamnya menatap manik serupa yang juga menatapnya hangat. Seulas senyuman terlukis di wajahnya, membuat Amon merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang terasa menyenangkan ini.

Jari-jari Kaneki memijit pelipisnya dengan lembut, sesekali memainkan helaian yang serupa dengan warna bulu gagak tersebut usil. Amon memejamkan mata, ia sangat menyukai momen seperti ini.

"Amon-san, apa kau punya _fetish_?" tanya Kaneki di sela-sela memijit pelipis sang kekasih.

" _Fetish_?" Amon membuka kelopak matanya, Kaneki mengangguk. "Hmm... sepertinya ada,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaneki penasaran.

"Bibir yang tipis?" Amon mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah mahasiswa Kamii _University_. "Membuatku ingin mengecupnya berkali-kali." kata Amon lagi, seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di wajah Kaneki.

Wajah Kaneki bersemu. "Ada lagi?"

"Mata, hidung, pipi, telinga, leher, dan tubuh yang ramping..." Amon tertawa kecil di sela-sela kegiatan menjelaskannya, "Terasa pas saat dipeluk, kurasa hanya itu."

Kaneki mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku harus mengawasimu di kantor."

Amon tersenyum menantang, "Silahkan saja. Kalau perlu berhenti kuliah dan jadilah asisten pribadiku."

Kaneki mendengus, " _Baka_."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku penasaran _fetish_ seorang Ken Kaneki seperti apa."

Kaneki menghentikan kegiatan memijit pelipis Amon. "Mungkin _scent_ yang maskulin..."

"Hoo, jadi itu _fetish_ mu selama ini?" Amon menganga tak percaya, Kaneki mengangguk malu-malu. "Pantas saja kau selalu menempel di ketiakku setiap kali kita tidur, harusnya aku menyadari itu..." Amon sedikit merutuki kebodohannya, Kaneki tertawa kecil.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Amon. Kaneki mengangguk, jari-jarinya menyisir helaian lembut milik Amon.

"Sorot mata yang tajam dan... tubuh yang atletis." Kaneki tersipu, membayangkan Amon _topless_ setiap kali keluar dari kamar mandi. Memamerkan torso, leher kekar, pundak yang lebar, dada bidang, otot lengan yang dipahat sempurna, _bicep-tricep_ yang kokoh, perut kotak-kotak, dan di bagian bawah...

Kaneki menggelengkan wajahnya cepat-cepat. Terkutuklah ia yang sudah terjerat dalam fantasi liarnya, yang tanpa sadar membuat Amon menyeringai di bawah sana.

Kaneki menatap Amon yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari pangkuannya penasaran. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh kecil Kaneki tanpa peringatan menuju kamar utama, mengabaikan segala protes dari sang _uke_. Amon menjatuhkan Kaneki ke atas ranjang empuk berukurang _king size_ nya.

"Aku akan melayani _fetish_ mu itu dengan senang hati, Kaneki." Dan detik berikutnya manik hitam itu melebar ketika Amon menanggalkan kaos hitam ketatnya, memamerkan lekukan badan yang sempurna yang bisa membuat siapa saja terpesona, termasuk Kaneki. Wajahnya memanas, hatinya berdebar ketika Amon bergerak mendekatinya.

"Ah aku lupa satu hal," Amon menatap pemuda di bawahnya, membuat Kaneki mengerjapkan kedua matanya cepat, penasaran.

"Aku juga punya _fetish_ terhadap desahan dan wajah yang merona."

.

.

FIN.

 **A/N** : Sempet bicarain _fetish_ sama temen fujo, dan terlintas di benak saya untuk buat fik nista ini. Maaf kalau lagi-lagi fik ini nyerempet :'v /runs.

Akhir kata, makasih sudah membaca XD mari lestarikan **AmoNeki** ~~ (^o^)

\- Hiro


End file.
